


Hidden Inspirations

by janetcarter



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: G'Kar writes about Lyta.
Relationships: Lyta Alexander/G'Kar
Kudos: 2





	Hidden Inspirations

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Paint Me" over on Tumblr, which I adapted to G'Kar's whole writer thing.

Even though Lyta often mirrored his own past, she kept much of herself in the dark.

And so, in an effort against her shields, G'Kar wrote; wrote about the way her nose wrinkled on the rare occasion she laughed, the gentleness of her fingertips despite their power, and the peace in her eyes gazing out at the stars when the only noise was pen scratching parchment.

When he looked back up, he realized she was inquisitively staring back. “What’re you doing?”

“I am simply studying my muse.” 

Although she rolled her eyes, she could not hide her nose’s slight wrinkle.


End file.
